An arrangement for monitoring imbalance in a washing machine is already known from EP 0 539 617 A1. An electric motor monitored by a speed-measuring device, for example, by means of a tacho-generator in a control device especially a series motor is provided in a washing machine. An imbalance sensor which records the imbalance is constructed as a microswitch which is connected in series to the speed measuring device, for example, a tacho-generator. When an impermissible imbalance is reached, the imbalance sensor interrupts the connection to the speed measuring device and the control device.
It is the object of the invention to provide a new device for recording imbalances.